


bones

by hungry_hobbits



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungry_hobbits/pseuds/hungry_hobbits
Summary: What now? Get up off the ground. Pick up your entrails. Walk.
Kudos: 34





	bones

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt 'bones' was sitting in my inbox for ages and i finally felt compelled to fill it with something lighthouse related

Ephraim, Tommy, whatever he could be called, whatever he was or had become. He laid on the rocks until the seagulls tired of his flesh, tired of him and his whines, his rib bones bleaching in the sun. It was the warmest he felt in days, weeks, months, how long had he been on that rock again?

He sat up slowly, every part of him aching and cracking, hot and numb and wrong. He was stiff and empty feeling, tired, very tired. _I could use a smoke_ , he thought. Could he even breathe? He could, and he found out with a deep and hollow sounding inhale.

What now? Get up off the ground. Pick up your entrails. Walk.

He saw the lighthouse and something passed through him. Not fear, no. Longing? Something. He’d go back to the water logged house on the hill. There was nothing and everything for him there, surely.

Wake would be there. That was fine. Preferable. He didn’t want to be alone in this state.

He held himself together and began to walk.

**Author's Note:**

> hungry-hobbits.tumblr.com


End file.
